The present invention relates generally to a personal computer (PC) convertible between a tablet configuration and a keyboard operation configuration and, more specifically, to a convertible PC having a waterproof structure.
In recent years, mobile computing devices such as personal digital assistants (PDAs), notebook computers, convertible personal computers (PCs), and tablet PCs have become increasingly popular due to their portability and increased functionality. In many instances, these devices have a lower housing which may contain a keyboard for ease of data entry, and an upper housing that is hinged to the lower housing for viewing images, graphics, or text. The upper housing is typically arranged for rotational movement about and transverse to an axis at the intersection of the lower housing and the upper housing. The range of tilting movement of the display is limited in the vertical direction about the axis of rotation and, accordingly, results in a limited freedom of movement of the display with respect to the lower housing.
More recently, with the increasing popularity of wireless networks at individual homes and restaurants, people are using their laptop computers to either surf the internet or work while also consuming beverages. In these types of environments, people may have wet fingers or may spill their coffee, tea, or soft drinks on their computers. If there is no waterproof function for computers, liquid may damage the circuit boards of the electronic devices and the operating functions of the electronic device may be impaired.
Therefore, it can be seen that there is a need for a convertible PC having a waterproof structure.